


Barba & Carisi - Lawyers and married

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi - Freeform, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: In my world, they are married, work together and run an attorney practice, sometimes come to help SUV, and deal mainly with hate crimes.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael, relaxing around a drink after a day of work...


End file.
